


the social smackdown

by fan_nerd



Series: a match worth waiting for [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8930200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: People keep on spreading untoward rumors, talking shit about Yuuri’s nature because he’s cried on camera, or because he’s broken down and clung to Victor, who is taller than him and steadier, and damn it, Victor’s tired of people assuming that this makes Yuuri an unsuitable alpha for him.In the lust of his pre-heat, he snatches Yuuri’s arm and whispers, “Let me take a picture of us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, i love omega victor; i'm going to die tmrw @ episode 12, rip
> 
> response to [a tumblr request](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/tagged/wtk-requests)!! feel free to send me a yoi fic request or chat with me [@wbtrashking](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)

Victor looks at the text on his newsfeed with a somewhat scandalized expression. He had outed himself as an omega _ages_  ago, long before he’d hurried overseas to coach Yuuri, but he’d had no idea that doing so would bring this sort of blurb to his attention.

_@icesk8rs4real - Katsuki is a week alpha, lol, how tf is he gonna satisfy a needy omega like Nikiforov? #Victor Nikiforov #skaters #dynamic_

Other than the fact that this person with a photo of _his_  dog for a profile picture is wildly incorrect about his boyfriend’s ability to satisfy him, they’ve misspelled “weak”, which pisses Victor off on principle.  More than that, Yuuri is _not_  a weak alpha, and Victor could never be grateful enough to have the man all to himself.

As a direct rebuttal to them, he waits until Yuuri falls into an afternoon nap in Victor’s lap and snaps a picture with his phone on silent. He retweets the message with his picture and captions it by saying, _Yuuri is a better alpha than you or anyone you know could ever be._

He smugly puts his phone away and dozes off, feeling confident that the matter is settled.

//

About three weeks later, somebody else has gotten it into their head that Yuuri is somehow failing to satisfy his sexual appetite.

_@fruitsnoot - Victor’s gotta be hungry for a knot that’ll really fill him up!! His bf is a big crybaby, bet he’s just another omega. #VNikiforov, #dynamic_

Victor is _furious_  at the tweet. It almost makes him want to stop searching his own tags, but he’s an impulsive and vindictive bastard. He asks if Yuuri will take pictures of him in bed, splaying his tan hands over Victor’s chest with his golden ring flashing in all of them, and Yuuri obliges with a grumble. Once he flicks through all of them for the perfect picture, he posts it online and grins.

He snorts when the likes and retweets flood his notifications, feeling rather proud of himself.

//

A couple weeks later, the drama escalates. People keep on spreading untoward rumors, talking shit about Yuuri’s nature because he’s cried on camera, or because he’s broken down and clung to Victor, who is taller than him and steadier, and damn it, Victor’s tired of people assuming that this makes Yuuri an unsuitable alpha for him.

In the lust of his pre-heat, he snatches Yuuri’s arm and whispers, “Let me take a picture of us.”

Yuuri frowns and puts his cool hand to Victor’s forehead. “Are you sure? You don’t look so great.”

“Please. It’ll make me feel better.” Victor begs with a dry throat and watery eyes. Yuuri rolls his eyes, lying next to him and steadying Victor’s shaky arms as he presses the capture button. Victor smiles at the camera as he sweats, his robe hanging open and Yuuri’s face partially covered by his own pale shoulder where the smaller man is busy scenting Victor again. Yuuri pulls away and makes sure Victor is okay before he leaves the room and turns off the light.

Victor pulls his phone out with heavy limbs and makes his post, wondering if all the naysayers can truly understand how much he loves his fiancé.

//

After a gradual process of getting further undressed in each of his twitter responses and becoming increasingly more direct, he gives up on subtlety entirely during the onset of his heat and asks Yuuri for a special request.

“Knot me,” Victor looks up from under his long lashes and Yuuri swallows slowly. “Take pictures of every moment. I want to see what I look like when I lose control. I need to _see_  what you do to me.”

“They’re going to be shaky,” Yuuri warns, breath coming more heavily and a flush wandering up to his cheeks. “I might drop your phone.”

“Don’t care,” Victor croons, coming slick between his thighs. He guides Yuuri’s hands there and pants as the alpha tenses up.

Yuuri takes blurry photos as Victor turns over to lie facedown on the bed. “This is damn awkward.” He sinks into Victor after he takes off his glasses and puts on a condom, watching Victor’s needy expression and hungry desire on the screen.

He gets partway into the taller man and feels his knot swell and, strangely enough, he feels a little turned on while he takes pictures of Victor clinging to the sheets and screaming Yuuri’s name. He’s hot and restless, waiting for Yuuri to rut into him. After Yuuri spends ten minutes drooling over Victor weeping, the older man moans, “Yuuri, I need more, I need _more_ ,” Yuuri snarls and gives the fuck up on taking pictures.

Yuuri tosses Victor’s phone to the side so that he can maneuver Victor onto his side and drive his knot deeper, wider, focusing on the soft keening whimper Victor’s letting out and steadying Victor’s nerves while they come together messily on the sheets.

When Victor is fucked raw and walking on wobbly feet, he looks through the pictures and colors.

Victor’s head is tossed back, Yuuri’s knot looks _much bigger_  than it feels, and their sheets are covered in mixed fluids. Victor’s blue eyes are clouded and his hands are fisted with Yuuri’s, ass red and raw as Yuuri’s ring catches on the jut of his hips.

_This_  picture, where Victor looks like every bit the flashy, satisfied omega he is - _this_ will show the naysayers.

//

Phichit eventually forwards the picture to Yuuri, who flips and stalks over to his husband, red in the face. “Victor, what the hell is this!”

Victor grins. “A picture of an omega being knotted by his lovely, handsome alpha!”

Yuuri groans and collapses on the floor, feeling near to tears. “My life is over. Oh, man, thank god we’re retired, you could have ruined our careers. _What the fuck._ I knew you could make my ruts outrageous, but I’m sort of shocked, honestly. My knot looks fake. What kind of filters did you use?”

“None, love,” Victor strokes Yuuri’s hair with a slow rhythm, watching Yuuri fall onto the floor in embarrassment, slowly curling up into a ball. “Your knot _is_  that big. I love _every bit_ of it.”

“ _I want to die_ ,” Yuuri groans. “I thought you said you wanted these pictures for _personal satisfaction_  or something!”

“Yes,” Victor says, slipping onto the floor so he can join his husband there. “I am personally very satisfied that people are now commenting on the fact that you look more capable than the average alpha and that you’re all mine. They were making fun of your ability to pleasure me, and I refused to take that sitting down.”

Yuuri is red all over, choking back hysterical tears. “Holy shit, seriously?”

“Yeah,” Victor says softly, rubbing Yuuri’s arms. “I’m sorry, dear. I can’t undo the damage, but I can take them down. Do you really not like seeing us on social media like this?”

“The social media part is weird,” Yuuri murmurs, finally uncurling a bit to take Victor’s hand in his own. A flush is still hot on his face as he continues, “I liked taking pictures of you when I fucked you, though. That was pretty hot.”

“I’m due for another heat in a month,” Victor slyly whispers, kissing Yuuri just under the jaw.

Yuuri groans and pulls himself into Victor’s lap. “Don’t put any more pictures on social media without my permission.”

“I promise.”

Yuuri sits up and kisses Victor for a few long moments. “Alright. Then they can be _a little_  showy. No more of my knot on the web.”

“Aww,” Victor whines.

“No buts!”

“But it’s a lovely knot,” Victor petulantly sing-songs, and Yuuri hisses with a furious blush.

“Victor!”

“Got it, love,” Victor hums happily.

Yuuri warily eyes him. “You’re gonna do it anyways, aren’t you?”

“Your accusation wounds me, Yuuri,” Victor dramatically replies, putting a hand to his chest and closing his eyes. “I made a promise.”

“I’m gonna follow your twitter,” Yuuri threatens and Victor shrugs. “At least _act_  like you’re not trying to get me to agree to putting dick pics up online, you’re my husband. I know you pretty damn well.”

“Well, what are you going to do if I ignore you?” Victor saucily banters back, sitting up and shaking his ass in Yuuri’s face. “ _Punish_  me?”

Yuuri growls and tackles him to the ground, scenting Victor and making the taller man beg to be fucked even though Yuuri can’t rut and Victor isn’t in heat.

//

A month later, Victor posts an even more explicit picture and Yuuri just gives up.

Victor says it’s boosting his confidence. Yuuri says he’s making both of them out to be huge perverts.

Neither of them are wrong, exactly.


End file.
